Future History: Revelations
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: After the big fright back in the forest Kodi then looks for the future to be lead dog for his team, a mysterious dog then takes Kodi's team for training for the year's of racing, the mysterious dog hold's a small secret leading to Joeys take on his best friends death ( sequel to Future history and Future History: the other side)
1. Afterlife

(Kodi talking) "My sister Aleu had a hard life when we were pup's, she was more wolf then me are other brothers and sisters about a year ago there was a war between us and a pack of wolves one of the wolves' was named Niju tried to kill my Father Balto but Aleu killed him first by pushing him off the cliff that was near my dad when they were fighting".

**Chapter 1 Afterlife **

Far in the forest was explosion not too far of where this wolf vs. dog fight was going on Kodi was always by Dusty's side to keep her safe Dusty could take care of herself but Kodi had this little crush ever since Dusty real owner pick Kodi up as a pup "Kodi!" Dusty cried out then jumped on to a wolf that was behind Kodi.

"Thanks" Kodi said looking at Dusty with a smile then continued on his fighter as for the other's Kaltag Nikki and Star were working together it was them verses two black wolves as for Jenna it was her and Aleu fighting one wolf named Todd, and Todd was Niju's sidekick in a way he was always doe's orders Aleu the jumped onto him "where's Niju" Aleu ordered looking down on Todd "over there" Todd said trying to get away then Aleu saw her father fighting off Niju her father was losing to him "papa!" she yelled out then let go of Todd.

Todd then yelped in fear then ran off Kodi heard his sister yelled out about their dad he then turned around and saw that his father was being beaten to death then saw Aleu jump onto Niju's back and made him fall over the cliff then Kodi heard male voice that was not that far from him "Kodi watch out!" Kirby yelled out then pushed Kodi out of the way there was wolf left still trying fight everyone off but failed to take out Kodi but did get to Kirby.

they rolled down the hill at the bottom hill were rock Kirby had an idea he would use the wolf to brake there impacted so Kirby turned to the right angle and made to where the wolf would the hit rock's. Kodi was at the top of the hill looking for Kirby "Kirby are you alright!" Kodi yelled down the hill "yeah I'm fine" Kirby said.

Kodi was glade that his best friend was alright then ran down the hill to Kirby "are you sure you're alright?" Kodi said in a worried tone Kirby looked at Kodi "Kodi why do you have to act like a pup?" Kirby said with a smile "man shut up" Kodi said with a little smile then they both walked up to the top of the hill and saw that everything was done "Kodi then saw his mom and dad and everyone else but Frost by the cliff.

Kodi and Kirby walked over where everyone was they saw that everyone was ok and not hurt but Balto was badly hurt on his back "dad you're alright?" Kodi asked walking next to his father seeing the blood and scars on his body "I'm fine Kodi" Balto said looking at Kodi with a little smile then Aleu walked next to Kodi "papa where's Frost?" Aleu asked

Balto put his ears down and said let me talk to alone they both walked away from the other's then Balto explained to Aleu that frost risked his life for him Aleu cried then nuzzled her father "he would have been a good father" Aleu said drying her tear's with her paw "yeah he sure would have" Balto said.

then he let her go "Aleu there's something I have to tell you " Balto said having tears of his own "yes papa" Aleu said starting to cry again Balto was looking down at his daughter then had a few tear's go down his muzzle "Nava was your great grandfather Aleu" Balto said trying to talk "he was?" Aleu asked looking up at his father.

Balto nodded "he wanted you to be the next leader of this pack and that's why we had this war because of that all for you" Balto said with a smile Aleu smiled "I'm ready" she said with a smile "alright" Balto said then walked to where the other were "ok everyone on your feet let finish this" Balto said looking at everyone.

"Wait there's more?" Nikki asked sitting down "just one more thing we have to do" Balto said looking at everyone they then got and followed Balto over the next hill Kodi walked over to his sister "are you ok Aleu?" Kodi asked his sister "I'm fine Kodi" Aleu said in a soft not looking at him.

then they all came to a beach and saw wolves everywhere "I don't know about this" Kaltag said walking slowly with the other all the other wolves' were talking to each other than Balto walked on to a rock and all the wolves came around "Niju was a fake leader Nava himself told the real and true leader is my daughter Aleu" Balto said then Aleu came around one of the rock's and got on one rock that Balto was on.

then one of wolves' smiled "Everyone she is better than Niju she's not going hurt us like Niju did we need her we trust Nava then we can trust her" that wolf said in the crowd Aleu smiled then looked at her father Balto smiled then walked off the rock Aleu then walked over to her father "papa wait" Aleu said then Balto turned and looked at his daughter.

"yes Aleu" Balto said looking at his daughter about to have tear's again "thanks" Aleu said then nuzzled her father Balto smiled then nuzzled her back "your welcome Aleu take good care with my grandchildren I'll be back soon " Balto said with a tear going down his muzzle about six minutes Aleu said good bye to everyone she knew then everyone was on their way.

**One year later **

Monday Dec 10

"Come on Kodi you can do this!" Mr. Simpson yelled out to Kodi who was now the lead dog of the race team along with his friends Kirby Dusty and Ralph and other dog mike and max this team was the best by far of any team they had in the past it was because Mr. Simpson had Kodi on the team he has the blood of the towns hero Balto that's why it made the team one of the best.

"Are you sure you can do this Kodi?" Ralph said looking up ahead "guys you can trust me" Kodi yelled back at Ralph the Kodi saw that the pass was snowed in. Then Kodi saw another way to get to the other side if you can't go thru it if you can't around it then you go over it Kodi lead the team to a side road that went up "I hope you know what you're doing Kodi" Dusty said scared to find out what Kodi was doing for the team.

then the side was about to run out of road then Kodi pushed the lead out more to the side of the edge of the road then they jumped a not very big jump over the snowed in pass "Kodi we love you but your crazy" max said looking up ahead and saw the little sleepy old town of Nome Alaska Kodi smiled "guys were almost home" Kodi yelled back at the other's "yes home sweet home" mike said to everyone "you got this Kodi" Mr. Simpson yelled out to his lead dog.

Kodi smiled again "let end this " Kodi yelled out to his teams mate's about eight minutes later team had made it to their home town "were home " Dusty said looking at Kodi. Kodi smiled at her and she smiled back at him then saw that Mr. Simpson let them all free from the sled and let them do their thing "go on get outta here" Mr. Simpson said then walked in the post office "so Kodi want to go the boiler room?" Dusty said in a sexy tone.

"I wouldn't miss it" Kodi said then they were on their way to the boiler room as they were on their Dusty was looking all around town there were poster of Kodi and team everywhere they went it was Kodi this and Kodi that even most of the girl dogs in town would always talk about Kodi saying hes so cute and whatever.

they walked in the boiler most of the dogs town were here even Jenna "Kodi" Jenna said then walked up to her son and nuzzled him Kodi nuzzled her back "hey mom where's dad?" Kodi asked his mother "his at his Boat it's hard to get him to go anywhere sometimes but he's doing fine why do you ask?" Jenna asked looking at her son "I was just asking kind of need to talk to him" Kodi said then more into the room Kodi saw that all his mom's friends were here and his dads old friend were here too "well he's at his boat with your uncle Boris if need him his there" Jenna said Kodi then popped his toes in his paw then looked back at his mom.

"Mom what's going on there's a lot of dog here?" Kodi asked his mom "come on let go outside and talk" Jenna said then her and Kodi walked outside of the boiler room "everyone here because your back from your trip" Jenna said looking her son "all those dogs are here because I'm back wow" Kodi said

"It reminds me about the old days before you were born Steele was hot shot around here but not like this poster and the paper and every town in Alaska want's you on their team that's just wow" Jenna said sitting down in the snow "I know was this like after he saved everyone?" Kodi asked his mother sitting down with her "just about maybe that's why he don't leave, you know it took about six weeks after I had you guys for the fame to wear off but you your great to everyone" Jenna said Kodi put his head down trying to hide his smile.

Then he looked back up "mom do you want to walk with me to dads? Kodi asked still sitting down Jenna got up "yeah why not I miss your dad" Jenna joke looking at her son "wow mom" Kodi said with a smile when he got up then they walk off to the beach "mom" Kodi said walking to his father's Boat "Yeah Kodi?" Jenna asked "was dad different he was famous?" Kodi asked his mother.

Jenna looked at Kodi "no he was the same funny cute a lover" Jenna explained walking slowly to her mates home "mom! I didn't mean it like" Kodi said looking at his mom "oh come on your 21 in dog years still young and haven't gave me any grand kid's yet so what's up with that picture huh?" Jenna asked now looking at her son "mom I-I don't know how to tell Dusty how I feel about her that's that" Kodi said looking down at the ground.

"Is that all?" Jenna asked Kodi looked at her "yeah why I bet dad was easy to get wasn't he?" Kodi asked looking at his mom "your wasn't easy to get Kodi I fell in love with him because he cared about the human's even though they hated him and he saved Rosy and all there other kids that were sick" Jenna explained then started to tears "oh mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Kodi said in a soft voice "Kodi it's ok I'm not mad at you or anything it's that you did all that for me and tried to find a to fit in to this world.

Those word's gave Kodi something to think about His father did all that for his mother and tried to find a way to fit in this world and all Kodi had to do was just be born and run for a race team. "Here we are' Jenna said looking at her son "yep" Kodi said looking at his mother Kodi walked up to the boat "dad are you here?" Kodi said walking in the boat "hey Kodi" Balto said walking up to his son then gave him a nuzzled Kodi nuzzled him back then Jenna walked in the boat.

"Jenna what are you doing here?" Balto asked his mate then gave her nuzzle Jenna nuzzled him back "your son and I wanted to come and see you and has something to talk to you about" Jenna said then looked at Kodi "Yeah I need to talk to you dad" Kodi said looking at his father who was now looking at his mother "I'll let you guys talk I'll be outside" Jenna said then walked out the door.

Balto watched her walk out the door they looked at oldest son Kodi "so son what do you need to get off you mind girls?" Balto with a smile looking at his son "dad no Its about girls well I talked about that with mom any way it's about the team Mike is leaving team him and his owner are moving" kodi explained Balto sat down then looked at Kodi "so one of your team mate's is moving ok I understand that what the deal?" Balto asked Kodi took some time to think about what he was going to say to father.

"they're going pick a different dog for the team I want it to be you that's on my team dad" Kodi said sitting waging his tail in hope that his father will go for it "Kodi I'm old and well I don't know" Balto said sitting up "but dad you're the best dog that I know that will do this" Kodi said sitting up "Kodi look at my fur coat its getting gray they won't take me anymore" Balto said trying not to hurt his sons hope's "dad they will take you, you just have won a little race winner is on the team and come on dad you can't help it run" Kodi said.

Balto put his head down then put his head back up with a smile "oh Kodi you know too much about me your right I mean every day in the morning I just can't help it I have to run in the morning and every hour or so I'm not done yet ok I'll do it" Balto said with a smile then nuzzled his son "thanks' dad your too old to me not yet" Kodi said then nuzzled him back about half an hour later the sun was going down it was getting late Kodi left his dad place then went to the boiler room.

Jenna then walked in her mate's Boat "so you're going to be on the team huh?" Jenna asked then walked over to him "Kodi's right I'm not that old yet " Balto said looking into Jenna eyes "your never to old for me your just you were when we met" Jenna said then gave a lick on the nose "I love you" Balto said then gave her a lick on the side of her face "I love too forever and ever" Jenna said.

**Boiler room**

Kodi walked in the boiler and saw his friends in the back of the room "hey Kodi where have you been buddy "Kirby said as he saw Kodi walking to them "I was at my dad's what's up?" Kodi asked "Dusty not very happy bro" Max said licking his fur Kodi turned and looked at Dusty then got up and went over to her" Dusty" Kodi said Dusty wanted to walk away but she didn't "what do want Kodi" Dusty asked not caring about what was going to come out of that young male husky's mouth.

"Dusty I'm sorry I was at my dad's I had to go it was about Mike and about my dad being on the team" Kodi explained to Dusty "say what Balto be on are team?" Max said Kodi turned and looked at him "stay out of this!" Kodi yelled at him then Dusty walked of the Boiler room then Kodi ran after her "Dusty wait" Kodi said Dusty stopped and turned around and looked at Kodi "give one good reason why I should talk to you right now!" Dusty yelled at Kodi.

"I love you Dusty "Kodi said looking at her in the eye she looked at him in the eye "I love you Kodi I always have from the mail team to race team I loved you only you Kodi" Dusty said then was now licking Kodi face and Kodi her face back then it started to snow Kodi looked at her smiled "come on let go before it's too bad out here" Kodi said then gave her one last lick on the side of her face she did the same "yeah your right lets go the whole team waiting for us then they walked back in the boiler room.

**Chapter end**

"**You guys ready for the next step in the Future History series?" **


	2. street racing

**Chapter 2 street racing**

Kodi and Dusty walked in the boiler Kirby and Ralph saw them walk in "Kodi come here" Kirby said from the corner that him and Ralph were at Kodi and Dusty walked over "what's up Kirby?" Kodi asked sitting down along with Dusty by his side "some dog were looking for you Kodi" Kirby said sitting up.

Kodi looked at Kirby "what dog's Kodi asked "looked behind you " Ralph said laying down Kodi turnned around and two dogs talking to kaltag and star "his over there" Kodi heard kaltag say from a far then one of the dog walked over to Kodi "you Kodi?" the dog asked he was a Akita Inuk age a little bit older than Kodi by a year and fit "yeah I'm Kodi who are you?" Kodi asked siting down.

Cypher sat down with Kodi "I'm Cypher " He said with a chuckle Kodi didn't like the way he said his name but he didn't want to worry about that right now "so you wanted to see me?" Kodi said looking at him. Cypher had a smile on his face "I'm your next rival" Cypher said looking Kodi in the eye "you my next rival?" Kodi asked Kirby and Ralph were looking at them talking "you think that they're going to fight?" Kirby asked Ralph "shut up Kirby" Dusty said behind him.

"what you scared already " Cypher said getting up then Kodi got up they were now face to face "now just what a minute I didn't saw I was " Kodi said Dusty got up she was worried that boyfriend was going to get himself with someone he never met Cypher went nose to nose with Kodi "will see who win " Cypher said then turned around and walked outside Dusty walked up to Kodi "so what did he have to say?" Dusty asked.

The male husky could feel his blood turn cold then he turned to his girlfriend "are next rival" Kodi said looking at Cypher "that's next rival?" Dusty said then walked to where Kirby and Ralph were at "hey guys that dog that Kodi was talking to that was are next race rival" Dusty said looking at her guys friends Ralph looked at Cypher then looked back at Dusty "that guys are next rival ha his no idea what he's getting into" Ralph said with a little chuckle Dusty looked at Cypher then looked back at Ralph.

"Ralph he could beat us" Dusty said looking Ralph"but we don't know that" Ralph said then Kodi walked to his friends "who knows he could" Kodi said then sat down by his best friend Kirby "Kodi's right who knows he could" Kirby said then out his head down "but what Cypher doesn't know is that we have my dad on are side" Kodi said acting like a leader.

"yeah Cypher doesn't know that" Dusty said sitting next to Kodi and Kirby "yeah your Dusty" Kirby said getting up "Kodi you dad's the best dog in Nome with him we can win this" Ralph said looking at Kodi then all of his friend's looked at him "well everyone knows that but you know my dad still has to win the try out's race he just can't join the team I wish it was like that but it's not" Kodi said putting his head down. "oh yeah but he can win it right?" Kirby asked looking at his best friend "he's a fast dog so yeah I'm pretty sure he can" Kodi said looking at Kirby.

It was getting late and the dogs were getting tired Kodi and his friends them left the Boiler room and head for home. "Hey Kodi" Cypher said from the other side street he had two other dog's with him a Alsatian Shepalute and a White Swiss Shepherd they walked over to Kodi and his friend's the Alsatian Shepalute was on Cypher right side and the White Swiss Shepherd was on his left side "this is Jason" Jason was the Alsatian Shepalute "and this is Kate" Kate was the White Swiss Shepherd.

"Jason, Kate those losers are next rival" Cypher said acting like a jerk to Kodi and his friend "them? You got to kidding?" Jason asked looking at them. Cypher Jason and Kate were much bigger and older then Kodi and his friend's "we maybe little bet smaller then you and you maybe a little bit older than us but we can run very fast for being a little bit small" Kodi said putting his ears back.

Cypher got closer to Kodi face "you want to race pretty boy?" Cypher challenged Kodi, Kodi had little smile on his face "yeah let's have a little race" Kodi said Dusty looked are Kodi then Cypher and his friend's walked to their start line before Kodi walked on to the start line Dusty stopped him "um what are you doing?" Dusty said Kodi turned around and looked at Dusty "it's going to be ok just trust me" Kodi said with a little smile then gave Dusty a little lick on her head "come on pretty boy lets end this" Cypher said.

Kodi walked to the starting point next to Cypher "just tell me when I win" Cypher said getting ready for Jason to say go "you can do this Kodi you can do this " Kirby said from the side of the street Kodi looked at Cypher and smiled then looked forward "you will race one time around this is a race for your life do whatever you can to win " Jason said then got out of the way.

Cypher looked at Kodi then was getting ready for the word go Kodi did the same getting ready for the word them it was "go!" Jason said from the right side of the street then they were on their way of the race Kodi was first and Cypher was on his tail they made their first turn then Cypher was in first then took the side alley ways so did Cypher then the alley way beginning to close out to where it was up to one them to make a move.

`At the end of the alley there was a wooden gate blocking their way to their last turn one of them had to make there make fast before one gets hurt or worse Kodi made his first by using the wall to jump back and forth over the gate Cypher made his move by running thru the gate with hard head then they made their last turn then it was home stretch from there

it was neck to neck on the home stretch then pick it up for sure he knew he was going to win then Kodi slipped on some black ice face planted on the ground and went into the snow "Kodi!" Dusty yelled worried then Cypher passed Kodi "loser " Cypher said as he passed by Kodi then made the finish line Jason and Kate were laughing Kodi then walked over their lead dog Cypher Kodi got up from the snow and was shaking the snow off of his body then looked at the finish line seeing that he lost to his first new rival in a month.

"He Kodi its ok well get him next time" Kirby said walking up to his best friend "oh get real!" Kodi snapped at his best friend Kirby then walked away "Kodi don't walk away from us" Dusty said then went after him "Kodi stop!" Dusty said then got in front of him "Dusty I need to cool off right" Kodi said trying to go around her.

Dusty still would not let Kodi get passed her "it's just one race we will get back at him" Dusty said looking in her boyfriend's eyes Kodi thought for a sec he know that she was right "Dusty I'm sorry your right will get next time" Kodi said having his ears down Dusty gave one lick on the side of his face "come on lets go home " Dusty said then Kirby and Ralph walked to them "so Kodi are you still mad?" Ralph asked Kodi looked at Cypher and his friend's laughing and having a good time just Cypher bet Kodi but wasn't going to back because of that "will get next time" Kodi said then turned back at his friend's "let's go home" Kodi said then they all went home.

**Chapter end **

**Authors note**

next Chapter will based on the dream's that Balto has from wolf qwest for the next Chapter will be called dream drop distance till then have fun reading this Kodiwolf321 out!


	3. Dream Drop Distance

**Chapter 3 Dream Drop Distance **

Kodi and his friend walked into the house that they lived in Kodi laid on the other side room Dusty walked over to him "what's the matter?" Dusty asked then laid by him "it's nothing Dusty" Kodi said in a tired voice " is this about the race Kodi just forget about it we will back him " Dusty said in a loud voice "Dusty I know I just it's hard to forget about when the whole town is looking up to it's hard to fail everyone that loves you!" Kodi yelled at her Dusty Backed down "I love you and you never failed me but I guess I'm not good for you then so be it" Dusty said then walked away into the other room.

"Dusty wait I'm sorry Dusty!" Kodi said then she was gone then Kodi was hitting he's head on the wall "why me why me!" Kodi said to himself then lay down and fell asleep Kodi opened his eyes and saw that everyone was gone "guys where are you" Kodi said then got up and looked around "Dusty Kirby where are you guys?" Kodi said then walked outside he looked around the town was gone.

Then Kodi turned around and saw that he house was gone "Kodi?" a familiar voice said right beside Kodi, Kodi then turned to his side he saw his father Balto "dad where-where are we? "Kodi asked his father Balto then moved up in front of him "I saw you race the Dog in the alley way" Balto said the Kodi put his head down. "You saw that?" Kodi asked then looked up at his father Balto looked at Kodi "yeah I saw I was walking you Mother home" Balto said still looking at his son.

**Three hour ago **

"I love you too forever and ever" Jenna said nuzzling her mate then walked to the door Jenna turned around and looked at her mate "you want to walk me home " Jenna said trying to pull of her puppy face Balto smiled then walked over to her and nuzzled her "yeah I'll walk you home" Balto said then they walked out the door of the boat.

"it's a beautiful night" Jenna said walking close to her mate Balto looked at her "yeah it is" Balto said Jenna looked up at him "it reminds me about night you came back from saving every one of those kids" Jenna said still getting close to him Balto smiled " I miss those days " Balto said still looking at his beautiful mate.

"it was also the night I wanted to have pups with you" Jenna said looking at her mate Balto stop and looked at his mate and smiled "yeah you know it wasn't hard to be a dad like they say it was " Balto said looking at his mate she looked at me then walked to him "are you saying you want to be a dad again?" Jenna asked then nuzzled him Balto looked at her "maybe" he said then nuzzled her back.

"we can make that happen you know" Jenna said still nuzzling him "I can't" Balto said then stopped nuzzling her "what do you mean you can't " Jenna said then tried to nuzzle him again Balto backed off "if I ever have new pups with you I just-I just don't want then to end up like Aleu finding out there half wolf run away or never talk to me ever" Balto said looking at Jenna in the eye.

Jenna got closer to him "what if there not like you " Jenna said then licked the side of his ear but Balto would still back away from her "no Jenna I can't not anymore " Balto said looking at her then they walked on "I don't see why not what's so wrong about having puppy's again!" Jenna said in much louder voice "Jenna let's not talk about this not now" Balto said trying not to go off on her "yeah lets never talk about this ever good night Balto" Jenna said then she felt a tear go down her muzzle then she walked in her owners house.

"Jenna I" Balto was about to say something but Jenna already walked into Rosy's house. Balto put his head down "why me" he said to himself then walked back to his boat on his way back to his to his boat he saw Kodi with a group of dogs "go!" Balto heard one of the dog's say then Kodi and one dog went around the a corner Balto jumped on to a roof top the he saw the whole thing he saw Kodi make the last turn then it was all about the home stretch.

"come on Kodi you can do this" Balto to himself then he saw Kodi fall on his face into the snow Kodi" Balto said but no one heard him from up on the roof top then he saw Kodi get up and shake it off Balto knew that his son was strong and not weak then Balto came down from the roof top.

when he got done from the roof top Kodi and his friends were gone Balto didn't look for them he just went home as he walked into his boat and laid down in his bed and fell asleep he found himself on the beach then he heard someone say "where are you guys" then Balto walked to who ever said that then found who it was "Kodi?" Balto said.

**Three hours later in dream**

"I didn't look for you guys because I was too tried to look but I was going to tell you this the next morning but I guess something made us meet now" Balto said then walked closer to Kodi "dad I let my team down and I got mad at Dusty over this and I don't her to leave because it" Kodi said putting his ears down.

Balto sat down in front of Kodi "son I know it's hard to be a leader trust me I was once one myself too you know and you're not the only one that had a fight with someone you love Kodi said trying to make feel better "thanks dad" Kodi said then gave his dad a nuzzle "it's time to wake up now " Balto said then a bright light came and Balto woke up then Kodi woke and saw that Dusty was sleeping right next him.

When Balto woke up and that Boris was still asleep he then got up and went to town Dusty woke up and saw Kodi up and about " so Kodi did you cool off last night?" Dusty asked Kodi then walked by her food and ate "Dusty I'm really, really sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" Kodi said then gave her a lick behind her ear.

Dusty smiled and gave Kodi a nuzzled "I forgive you" Dusty said then Kodi nuzzled "I love you "Kodi said in a caring tone.

Balto walked into town then ran to Jenna's. Jenna was about to walk out of the door and walked to the Boiler Balto came up behind her "Jenna about last night I'm sorry" Balto sad getting in front of her and stopping her "Balto don't you don't more puppy's I can see that but it would be nice to be mother again and care for more puppy's" Jenna said then walked passed her mate.

"Jenna just wait let me think about ok I miss being a caring dad too" Balto says then nuzzled her she nuzzled him back "I hope you say yes Just let me know" Jenna said then they walked to the Boiler room.

**Chapter end **


	4. Race Wars part 1

**Chapter 4 Race wars Part 1**

They walked into the Boiler room then they saw Kodi and the sled team in a corner next to a Boiler Balto and Jenna sat on the other side of the room with their friends then Cypher walked into the Boiler room and walked to Kodi and his Team "what do you want?" Kodi said Cypher walked closer to Kodi. Balto looked over and saw that Kodi was standing up talking to a dog that was a little bit older than him.

"So who's going to be your next dog to be on the team "Cypher asked then looked at Kodi's team "why do you need to know?" Kodi asked looking at Cypher "so I make that loser join my team" Cypher said with a small smile then jumped on him then Cypher fell on his back " my next partner will not join you!" Kodi yelled out Balto got up and ran to them.

"Kodi!" Balto yelled out at Kodi then Kodi got off of Cypher "you crazy dog just wait when I beat you in race wars " Cypher said then walked out of the boiler room "Kodi what was that" Balto said Kodi turned away from his father then looked back at him. "Cypher that's what" Kodi said then walked out. Balto ran after him he then ran in front of him and stop him "Kodi talk to me now " Balto said Kodi looked at him "dad Cypher is my next rival and he will stop at nothing to beat me and my team got that I will not let him do that" Kodi yelled at his father then he had a tear come down from his muzzle.

Balto step back from his son then cocked his head "Kodi your acting like someone I used to know and that someone almost killed me over fame and being top dog being better than me and trying to make your mother love him instead of me" Balto said not sounding so happy. Kodi looked at him in the eyes "I knew you would never understand about what I'm going thru just be at race wars tonight at seven" Kodi said then walked away.

Balto wanted to go after him but he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do right now. Balto then walked back into the Boiler room. he looked over to the side of the room and saw Jenna with her friends, Jenna saw Balto come in the Boiler she saw that he wasn't himself she then told the girls that she was going to leave and talk to her mate. "Listen girls I'll catch up with you guys later I'm worried about Balto and Kodi there not them self's" Jenna said looking at her friends then looked at her mate.

The girl's nodded and let her go, Jenna then got up and walked over to her mate "hey you ok?" Jenna asked then gave lick on the side of his muzzle Balto just turned away from her and said "we need to talk" Balto said then walked of side Jenna walked out with him "what's wrong?" Jenna asked then Balto stopped and looked at her "Jenna come with me we can't talk follow me" Balto said then walked behind the Boiler room.

Jenna followed him behind the Boiler then Balto opened the back door with his little trick for opening door's then they went up some stairs to the top of the Boiler room "you want to talk?" Jenna said in a concerned tone "I don't know what do, do I go to the race wars and help Kodi or don't?" Balto said turning to Jenna.

Jenna looked at him then walked over to him and gave him a nuzzle. "go Kodi need's you to be his father and friend just be you" Jenna said then she walked down the stairs. Balto sat there and thought about what he was going to do he looked up at the sun set and said to himself. "She's right" he said then walked down the stairs.

**Yes it's not a long chapter but that's because its part 1 part 2 will be long :)**


	5. Race Wars part 2

**Chapter5 Race wars part 2**

As Balto walked down the stairs he saw that Kaltag was at the bottom of the staircase. Kaltag walked up the staircase "you going to race wars?" Kaltag asked blocking Balto's way down "yeah but I'm doing this for my son that's all " Balto said then walked past Kaltag "Balto wait I have to let you know that race wars is a dangerous race between you and me Steele almost got killed in the that race" Kaltag said then Balto stop and looked up at the staircase where Kaltag was siting.

"Tell everything you know about race wars" Balto said still looking at Kaltag. Kaltag walked down the stairs where Balto was "following me" Kaltag said then Balto followed him they walked all the way to the old abandoned ship yard. "this is where race wars happens" Kaltag said then looked at Balto, Balto looked at the yard then looked at Kaltag "the abandoned ship yards" Balto said Kaltag looked at the ship yard's then back at Balto.

"Yep almost all open runway when you go just don't act your all that" Kaltag said looking at the yard's Balto looked at Kaltag "why not " Balto said Kaltag looked at Balto "Steele did that and almost got killed even everyone knows you they will try to beat you" Kaltag said looking at Balto "what time does race wars start?" Balto said looking at Kaltag "midnight tonight why?" Kaltag asked Balto looked back at the yard's "time to practice" Balto said then ran down to the ship yard's "crazy wolf dog " Kaltag said then walked Back to Nome.

"Kodi wait" Jenna said walking up to her son Kodi turned and saw that his mother was walking up to him "yeah mom" Kodi said looking at his mother "have you seen you dad by any chance?" Jenna asked looking at her son "no why" Kodi asked "well I was wondering if he was still going to race war's or not" Jenna said then put her head down.

"Mom me and dad had a fight about race wars and the new guy Cypher I'm so mad at myself for yelling at him I just need him right now" Kodi said Jenna looked up at her son "Kodi you know that your father will always be there for you always you know he will go to race wars with you every step of the way son" Jenna said to her Jenna started to have a tear come down her muzzle.

"I know mom I guess I'll go find him for you" Kodi said then gave his mother a nuzzle on the side of her neck "thank you son" Jenna said then gave back a nuzzle. Kodi then walked around asking all dog's in the Boiler room one by one if they see his dad. Kodi walked to Kaltag and asked him if he seen his dad "Kaltag have my dad anywhere?" Kodi asked.

Kaltag looked at Kodi "yeah I seen your dad his at the ship yards having a practice run down there" Kaltag said then got up from where he was sitting "why?" Kodi asked Kaltag walked closer to Kodi "maybe to make sure he can survive race wars" Kaltag said then walked past Kodi.

Kodi then ran out to the ship yard to find his father. "ok starting point four turn's home stretch got it" Balto said to himself then ran from the starting point from where he was at he then took his first turn and looked for short cuts to take when its time to run for real he found none on the first turn as for the second turn he found out that he could run thru the ship on the third turn he found none as the last turn it was just home stretch Balto got to the finish and made his idea on how to win.

Then Kodi walked in the ship yards and saw his father make it to the finish line "dad!" Kodi yelled out Balto looked up and saw that his son was calling him Balto run up the hill and stopped at the top "Kodi what are you doing here?" Balto asked then cocked his head "mom wants to know if you're going to race wars" Kodi said looking at his father Balto looked down

"Kodi I'm only doing this because your son and I love you for that" Balto said looking up at son with a smile. Kodi smiled back then gave his father a nuzzle "thanks dad "Kodi said Balto nuzzled him back "let's get back to your mother before she gets worried" Balto said then they stop nuzzling "yeah your right" Kodi said then they walked back to Nome like father and son.

**Inside the Boiler room **

"Hey cypher what the plan for tonight?" "Jason asked Cypher, Cypher looked at Jason "the plan is that we take down Kodi and his team tonight and when then time come's when they pick their next dog to be on their team he or she will be on are team" Cypher explained then he looked to Kate. Kate was day dreaming about their enemy and rival "Kodi so hot" Kate said to herself.

Cypher turned to Kate "what's was that?" Cypher asked Kate snapped out of it "a nothing" Kate said "ok" Cypher said then Dusty walked in the Boiler room Cypher looked at her "himm" he said then got up and walked over to her "so Dusty what are you doing here by yourself ?" Cypher asked Dusty didn't looked at him "waiting for Kodi" Dusty said then walked away from Cypher "don't worry I'll get you soon enough" Cypher said to himself.

**Chapter end **


End file.
